


music

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [17]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Orgy, Public Sex, Sex Club, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Yennefer's just joking but tagging just in case, just in the background they're not really participating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Yennefer convinces Tissaia to go out for the night
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	music

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

“Having fun?” Yennefer asks, lips against Tissaia’s ear—probably, Tissaia thinks sourly, so she can make herself heard over the miserable drone of synthesizers blaring over the sound system. Beyond the dim corner where Tissaia’s been hanging back, people writhe on the dancefloor, the most dismal orgy Tissaia’s ever seen.

“You know I’m not.”

Yennefer laughs, and Tissaia closes her eyes against the waxy drag of Yennefer’s lipstick against the shell of her ear. “You said you’d try this with me.”

“I never promised I’d have a good time.” When she agreed to come with Yennefer tonight, it was because Yennefer has largely given this sort of thing up since they started seeing each other more seriously, and she wanted to—show willing, she supposes, or prove she’s not the dour prude people seem to take her for. But she can’t say that watching people grope one another to a dirgelike beat of holds much fascination for her.

Yennefer’s arm slides around Tissaia’s waist, drawing her back against Yennefer’s body. She sways slowly, guiding Tissaia to move with her—less a dance than the slow press of their bodies together. Tissaia has never cared for making a public spectacle of herself on the dancefloor, but she can admit the appeal of Yennefer’s body close against her, her hands possessive on Tissaia’s hips. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself,” Yennefer says.

Yennefer dressed Tissaia for tonight’s excursion, saying she didn’t trust Tissaia to pick something appropriate for the occasion. And certainly, the dress Yennefer selected is not what Tissaia would have chosen herself. The severe black pencil dress is one that Tissaia never wears, but when Yennefer found it at the back of her closet, she’d gasped, “Yes, headmistress!” in a tone that Tissaia had found more mocking than flirtatious. Now, under Yennefer’s roving hands, Tissaia can feel her dress riding up her thighs, and she shivers when Yennefer’s fingertips brush the silk stockings she insisted Tissaia wear.

“Stop that,” Tissaia hisses, reaching down to push Yennefer’s hand away from the inside of her thigh.

“Why?” Yennefer’s sinuous touch drifts back up and Tissaia tries—unsuccessfully—not to arch into the touch. “Nobody cares.” This is certainly true. What Yennefer is doing is by far the least risqué thing happening here tonight. “And it’s not like you’ll run into one of your students.”

Tissaia groans. “You’re not helping your case, counsel.” The thought should be enough to turn her off entirely, but Yennefer’s fingers keep creeping higher and the heat rises on Tissaia’s cheeks.

“How about now?” Yennefer bites gently at her throat and Tissaia squirms against her. When Yennefer’s fingertips finally, finally brush against her black lace knickers, they’re already wet through.

“Take me home,” she moans, turning her head to kiss Yennefer’s dark lips. 

She feels Yennefer’s lips bend into a smile against her own. “Yes, headmistress,” she says, and this time it doesn’t sound like a joke at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
